


Favorita

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A Kintarou le gustaban muchas fechas.





	Favorita

Fuese cual fuese la razón, Kintarou siempre había apreciado cualquier evento que le trajese comida gratis, sin importar si se trataba de una festividad o una invitación familiar o una actividad en el colegio.

Por esa misma razón San Valentín era una fecha que le agradaba, sin importar que muchos de sus senpai recibiesen más chocolates que él, porque al fin de cuentas ellos solían compartir.

Pero sólo fue después de conocer a Sakuno que San Valentín se convirtió en una de sus festividades favoritas, aunque no sólo por los dulces gratis, sino por los tímidos besos que usualmente recibía junto a sus chocolates.


End file.
